Sit Down
by PhoebeRivera
Summary: Pezberry smut. This started out as a one shot but has turned into multi-chapter smut that I update to vent my wanky, so enjoy! Rachel tries to take over the glee club and give orders, but Santana has other ideas. Contains smut!
1. Chapter 1

**Pezberry one shot, contains rather a lot of smut! Written purely to out-smut my wanky friend Abbie, so head on over to InsertWankyNameHere and read her smut, because it is tres tres wanky and excellent!**

**Also thanks to InsertWankyNameHere for once again being my fabulous beta and putting up with several emails of unfinished work! Everybody go favourite/follow her, because she is awesome, and if you don't i'll go all Lima Heights!**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

**Apart from in my mind...**

**So, Pezberry;**

Enough was enough. Rachel had been barking orders at the whole glee club for the past ten minutes now, and quite frankly Santana was fed up. Thanks to a bad bout of man flu, Mr. Schuester wasn't in glee today, so Rachel had taken it upon herself to play teacher. After attempting to sit through countless broadway song titles that Rachel thought would be 'just perfect' for her to sing whilst others simply appreciated her voice, Santana decided it was time to intervene. But just as she was about to go all Lima Heights on the hobbit, an idea crossed through her mind. With a glint in her eye, she cleared her throat and began to adress the whole room:  
>'Ok, I think i speak for everyone here when I say that this rehearsal is over. I mean seriously, the assignment wasn't listen to Rachel all week was it? No? That's what i thought! So, why doesn't every one run along?'<br>Though some other members had considered what Santana had said to be harsh, they still complied and wandered out of the choir room, engaging in a variety of conversations as they went. Rachel was attempting to storm out when Santana stopped her.  
>'A word please, Rachel? I was thinking we could talk in Mr. Schue's office? It's about our setlist for regionals!'<br>With a little apprehension Rachel followed the Latina into the dimly lit office. Wondering where Santana's sudden intrest in the setlist had come from, Rachel prepared to bombard the girl with an array of questions. However, as soon as she opened her mouth to speak, she felt Santana's lips crashing against hers. As unexpected as this assault on her lips was, she found herself kissing back, feeling a ball of energy shoot from her stomach to her core. Pulling back from the kiss to ask Santana what was going on, Rachel was quickly cut off by the darker haired girl, a dominating tone taking over her voice.  
>'I've had enough of you thinking you can order everyone around, Rachel. I think it's time you learnt a lesson. Now take off your skirt.' Rachel was a little taken aback; she wasn't used to taking orders, but if she was being honest, it turned her on. Pulling down the zip on her plaid skirt, she slipped the item of clothing down her toned legs.<br>'Good girl.' Santana's voice was low and sultry, the lust in her eyes growing stronger by the minute. 'Now spread your legs.'  
>Obliging, the smaller girl shifted her feet wider, revealing her already sodden panties. With one last kiss, Santana sunk to her knees, took Rachel's panties between her teeth and dragged then all the way down to her ankles. Moving back up, Santana put her hands on Rachel's shoulders and gave her yet another command: 'Sit on the chair, and let me see your pussy.' By now, Rachel was unable to string a sentence together. She simply nodded and complied with the request. Sitting quickly on the chair behind her, pushing her legs as far apart as she could. Santana brought her face down to meet Rachel's dripping sex, moaning at the sight and feeling the wetness growing between her own legs.<br>Without warning, she thrust two fingers deep into Rachel's tight pussy, causing the girl on the chair to throw her head back and scream in ecstacy at the sensation of being so full. Tangling her slender fingers through the Latina's raven curls, she tried to pull Santana's face closer to her glistening sex. However she was met with resistance: 'You don't control me Rachel, I control you. And every time you disobey me, i'm going to punish you. Now, hands behind your back.' Pulling her fingers out of Rachel's clenched core, Santana removed her belt and bound it around Rachel's small wrists, making sure it was bound tight. Satisfied that Rachel was unable to move her hands, the Latina now slunk back to the floor letting her face meet the smaller girls hot core, and ran her tongue through her wet folds, finishing by swifltly circling her swollen clit.  
>Unable to move, an erotic groan was torn from Rachel's throat as Santana alternated between using her tongue to circle her clit, and pushing it deep into her pussy, letting Rachel's juices coat her lips. After a few more minutes of teasing Santana finally thrust two fingers into Rachel, pumping hard and fast. She took Rachel's clit into her mouth, sucking and nibbling on the bundle of nerves, causing Rachel to scream out Santana's name.<br>'Dont you dare come until I say you can Rachel.'  
>Santana's final command was proving difficult for Rachel to obey, as she felt her walls clenching around Santana's skillful fingers. She attempted to fight the coiling sensation deep in her core but it was no use; she was so close! She wasn't the only one aware of this - Santana could feel Rachel's pussy tightening around her fingers, and fought hard to keep the girls clit in her mouth as her hips bucked up to her tongue.<br>'Do you want to come Rachel?  
>'God yes'<br>'Then you'll have to beg me' Santana's voice was full of passion and want, and both girls knew that Santana wanted to see Rachel come just as much as Rachel needed the release. Not wanting to prolong their frustration any longer, Rachel quickly took a pleading yet erotic tone with Santana.  
>'Please let me come Santana, please fuck me until I come so hard and scream your name!'<br>That was all the encouragement Santana needed. Plunging her fingers deeper into Rachel's soaked pussy and sucked as harder on her clit, letting her teeth graze the nub.  
>Scraming Santana's name inbetween deep breaths, Rachel came harder than she ever had before.<br>The feeling of Rachel's pussy gripping her fingers and the musky taste of arousal that coated Santana's tongue and lips, along with the sound of the smaller girl screaming her name was enough to send the Latina over the edge without being touched. Feeling her body go ridgid, she buried her face into Rachel's thighs as the come spread through her panties.  
>After both girls had regained a rational breathing pace, Santana kissed Rachel softly on the lips whist untying her hands. Taking one of her hands into her own, Santana pushed Rachel's finger under her cheerios skirt and into her underwear. Shivering slightly, she ran Rachel's fingers through her drenched folds, coating her hand in arousal, before pulling out the girls hand and standing up. Just as she left the office, she left one final comand:<br>'Taste me. I dare you.'  
>Waiting until the Latina could no longer be seen, Rachel brought her index finger to her mouth and lapped tentatively at the moist substance that coated it. It wasn't exactly delicious - it was bitter and musky - but that didn't mean she didn't like it. It was addictive. She wanted more. And she was going to get it.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is my second time uploading this, after having Abbie shout at me to take it down due to the fact I had uploaded the un-beta'd version! Hopefully i've done it right this time because, I kid you not, that girl is like Snix's twin sister or something! Check her super wanky fics out – she writes under the name InsertWankyNameHere !**

**Ok, gonna wrap this a/n up now, Santana just came on screen singing Back to Black...**

**Enjoy ladies, gents, unicorns and any other mythical creatures that may be reading this!**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS...damn.**

**Chapter 2**

Rehearsals for Mr. Schuester's marriage proposal had been going well and today was the dress rehearsal. As Rachel set her eyes on Santana in her red, white and blue outfit, she felt her heart beat jump down between her legs. She watched as the Latina stepped into the pool, her eyes running up the length of her tanned legs. Rachel quickly followed and lowered herself into the cold water. As the temperature of the water hit her, the brunette's nipples turned to hard peaks. This obviously hadn't gone unnoticed as Santana made her way towards her.

'Jeez Rachel, you just can't get enough of me can you?' Santana's voice had a familiar tone of arousal as she whispered in Rachel's ear.

It was true, Rachel wanted Santana right here and now, but there were too many people around for her to act on it.

'Not here' Rachel muttered, trying to suppress a moan as Santana's fingers ran the length of her thigh.

'Don't you remember what happened in Schue's office, Rachel? If I want you, I'll have you.'

Rachel couldn't help it, she let out a moan as she felt the wetness gather between her legs. There was something about Santana's voice that made her go weak at the knees.

'I know you want me Rachel. I know you want to taste me.'

As Santana spoke she took hold of Rachel's hand, guiding it to her core. She pushed the thin material covering her centre to one side as she motioned for Rachel to run her small fingers through her slick folds. Rachel tentatively began to map out Santana's sex, coating her fingers in the hot arousal and spreading it up towards her clit. Santana threw her head back in delight as Rachel pushed them to the corner of the pool, her hand never leaving the Latina's bundle of nerves. Checking to see that everyone in the pool was distracted, oblivious to her administrations on the raven-haired girl, Rachel pushed two fingers deep inside of Santana. She began pumping in and out as Santana commanded her to move 'harder'.

To anyone else in the pool, it looked as though the two girls were deep in conversation - their eyes fixed and their mouths uttering quiet words. What they did not know was that the quiet words being uttered by the Latina were commands as the brunette thrust her skilled fingers into her over and over again.

'Fuck me Rachel. Harder.. Oh FUCK..Harder Rachel..I'm so close, make me come Rachel!'

Rachel obeyed, pumping her fingers into Santana, curling them upwards as she pressed down on the Latina's clit with her thumb. Santana's body went rigid and she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood as her orgasm racked through her, her walls clenching around Rachel's fingers, coating them in her juices. Once Santana had come down from her high Rachel whispered in her ear:

'Get dressed, now. I need you.'

Santana almost ran to the changing rooms as she hurried to pull on her clothes and find her car keys.

XXXXXXX

The car journey home had been a fucking nightmare; Rachel ran her hands over every bit of Santana that she could reach, making driving increasingly difficult for Santana. As she pulled into her drive and parked the car, she immediately pulled her skirt up around her waist, revealing her glistening sex (she hadn't bothered taking time to put her underwear on - it was only going to come off again).

'San, what are you doing?' Rachel questioned.

'I can't wait; I need you to fuck me, now.'

Rachel didn't need asking twice - leaning over the centre console, she took Santana's clit into her mouth, flicking her tongue over the nub. Straight away she was met with the explosive taste that she had been craving all week. Lapping eagerly, Rachel ran her tongue through the Latina's folds and took her clit back into her mouth. From Santana's writhing, Rachel could tell that she was already close. To Santana's surprise, Rachel grabbed Santana's hand, guiding it down to her own centre. Removing her mouth from the Latina's pussy for a moment, the brunette looked up.

'I want you to fuck yourself, Santana, it would make me so wet.'

'Holy fuck' Santana thought to herself 'this girl is fucking dirty'.

As Rachel lowered her mouth back around Santana's clit, Santana entered herself with three fingers. She was already soaking with arousal so her fingers slid in with ease. When she had started up a rhythm she began to curl her fingers upwards and arch her back at the same time, begging Rachel with her body for more friction. Feeling Rachel's tongue flick rapidly over her clit, Santana came undone.

'SHIT...Oh fuck, Rachel, right there..don't stop..FUCK..Ohhh fuck!'

As Santana thrashed and cursed Rachel felt herself being dragged to the edge. Looking down to see Santana's fingers pumping into her, being coated in arousal as she came, Rachel felt her abdomen release. Just the sight of Santana as she came was enough for Rachel to come with her, her juices soaking through her lace thong and showing on her jeans.

'Thankyou..'

The Latina was about to continue when she noticed the wetness on Rachel's trousers.

'Let's get you inside' Santana breathed with a glint in her eye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Firstly, I'm really sorry for the lack of updates recently; exams are just around the corner so things are a little hectic! That said I already have half of the next Quintana update in motion, and I'm hoping to get some time to write this week!**

**Immense amount of thanks go as always to InsertWankyNameHere, who is, I think you'll find, the best beta who ever lived. Her fanfic is seriously by far the most amazing and intellectual smut I've ever read, so you should totally go read it too! Wanky..**

**Thanks for all your reviews, they really do mean a lot to me! So keep 'em coming and if you have any suggestions be sure to let me know and I'll work them into future chapters! Which I've been told by my beta, Abbie, are to have no feelings within them whatsoever!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS...though I'd quite like to own Naya...covered in Nutella.**

**So, without further interruption... **

**Chapter 3**

Santana pulled Rachel into her bedroom before locking the door. (Her mother wouldn't be home for hours but you can never be too careful.) She dipped her head down and kissed the smaller girl hungrily, letting her hands roam through her dark brown curls and down her toned ass, squeezing it playfully. Without saying a word she pushed Rachel onto the bed and began quickly removing her clothing. Rachel breathily copied Santana's actions until they were both fully naked. Rachel let her eyes wander over Santana's body and came to rest on her beautiful breasts. The Latina's chest was heaving from her arousal, which was proving quite the attraction for the smaller girl on the bed.

'Like what you see?' Santana husked with a smug smile.

'Yes.' Rachel just about managed to breathe out.

The effect she was having on Rachel was a huge turn on for Santana, so she wasted no time in straddling the smaller girl's hips and lowering her head down to capture Rachel's soft lips in her own. She brought her hands up to cup Rachel's round breasts as she ran her thumbs over her hard nipples, earning a strangled moan from the girl beneath her. Santana teased the apex of Rachel's thighs with light brushes of her fingers before running a single finger through her slick folds. She mapped out the smaller girl's sex, listening to her pant and moan into her ear. When the Latina decided that Rachel had endured enough teasing, she flipped the pair over so that she was now underneath Rachel.

'This time, it's your turn to take control', Santana whispered before nibbling on Rachel's ear.

As Rachel prepared to slide two deft fingers into Santana, the Latina shuffled down the bed until she was resting with her head below Rachel's centre.

'You're in control, baby', Santana asseverated in her most seductive voice.

Rachel near enough growled as she lowered herself onto Santana's awaiting lips. She felt the Latina run her tongue over her clit and take it into her mouth before moving down further and pushing her tongue deep inside her. The smaller girl began to slowly rock her hips as she felt Santana's lips cover her sex, getting coated in arousal. Rocking faster, she felt the familiar coiling sensation in her lower abdomen and brought two fingers down to rub her bundle of nerves.

Santana looked up to see Rachel touching herself as she ground down onto her mouth, face contorted with ecstasy; she felt her arousal pooling between her own legs. Sliding her arm under Rachel's leg, Santana pushed three fingers deep inside herself, curling them upwards. As she felt Rachel's walls begin to clamp around her tongue, she pulled out momentarily to say something before pushing back in:

'Say my name, Rachel!'

Rachel, by now, was riding Santana's face as she felt her orgasm hit her and she began coming undone, letting out a low, guttural moan.

'Shit-oh-fuck, Santana!'

The feeling of Rachel's walls clenching and the sound of her screaming her name sent Santana over the edge with Rachel as she clamped around her fingers.

As the pairs' breathing evened out, the girls scooted to Santana's pillows as they began to drift into sleep , limbs entwined, smiles on their faces.


End file.
